A Future Hidden in Shadows
by coolgamer
Summary: A new evil is threatening the Digital World and now it's up to the original Digidestined's children to save the world. To save the world they need to find the stolen artifacts of the Olympus Twelve. 01/02 set after the epilogue.


"_You have done well my loyal servants," A voice called from the darkness, red eyes gleaming._

_Ten figures stood bowed before it, the shadows covering them. In the middle of the room rested six objects that seemed to glow in the absolute darkness. A blue and white scythe, knuckles, a knife with fangs, a huge red and white sword with a black and white snake, a spear with three fish heads, and finally a glowing ball that resembled the sun. The red eyes stared down at the items hungrily. _

"_With these in my possession I shall rule, the digital world!" The voice laughed evilly. "Now take these and hide them. Hide them away from the digidestined and any other who'd oppose me." _

_The ten figures stood and approached the items before the voice stopped them again._

"_Also make sure the remaining six do not awaken," The voice ordered._

"_Yes, master," The ten voices said in harmony._

_The red eyes gleamed as they seemed to turn. The master roared in the direction he stared._

Hikaru bolted up in his bed sweating. The boy stared at the blanket, his eyes wide in shock at what he had just dreamt. He glanced down at Salamon, who slept at the edge of his bed, being careful not to fall off the top bunk. As he tried to calm himself down he heard the soft even breathing of his younger brother and bent over to look at him.

Kazuki Takaishi slept soundly, despite his brother's rude awaking. His blonde hair reached his shoulders as he cuddled Tokomon in his sleep. There were several differences between the two brothers. While Kazuki had blonde hair, Hikaru had short brown hair. Kazuki wore green pajamas and Hikaru wore yellow. Hikaru was sixteen and older then Kazuki by a year.

Hikaru lay back in his bed and stared up at the ceiling concerned. The eldest rolled over and fought to get back to sleep, eventually winning. He didn't dream for the rest of the night and slept semi-peacefully until he was awoken the next morning.

"Hikaru, Kazuki time to get up!" a male's voice called to them.

Hikaru sat up and rubbed his eyes sleepily. He looked down at one of the desks and saw his dad's Patamon sitting on it. Salamon jumped off the top punk gracefully as Tokomon fell out of the bottom bunk. Hikaru climbed down the ladder as Kazuki got out of bed.

Hikaru quickly dressed before going out to the main room of the apartment. The eldest saw that the TV was turned to the news as it was every morning. He saw his dad cooking in the kitchen, blonde hair reaching his shoulders wearing a yellow turtle neck and beige dress pants. He looked at the table to see his mom drinking coffee while going over her class schedule. Like him she had brown hair, thought hers came to her upper back. She wore a pink long sleeved button up shirt and yellow pants.

"Mom?" Hikaru asked as he walked up to her.

His mom looked up and smiled gently. "Yes, Hikaru?"

"I had this weird dream last night…" Hikaru said as Kazuki sat at the table.

"What was the dream about?"

"I saw ten figures hidden by shadow and these red eyes gleaming out of the darkness…the master of the figures had six items and said that the digidestined wouldn't stop him," Hikaru answered.

"Did you catch the master's name?"

"No," Hikaru replied.

His mom looked at his dad who nodded. "We'll look into it,"

"Thanks,"

The four sat down and began to enjoy their breakfast as their digimon ate nearby. Once finished eating Hikaru and Kazuki stood and headed for the door. They turned to their mother for a second.

"I'll be right there!" She told them.

They nodded and headed out of the apartment. She turned to her husband as her digimon, Gatomon walked up to her.

"T.K. do you think something is happening in the digital world?" She asked worriedly.

"I wouldn't be surprised; evil doesn't know when to quit Kari," T.K. replied.

"Go to school, Kari, we'll take care of things," Gatomon assured.

"Alright, you'll call Izzy?" Kari asked T.K.

"Of course we will!" Patamon agreed.

Kari nodded before leaving the house to catch up to her sons. She taught elementary school but she walked with her sons' part of the way. She noticed Hikaru was in deep thought and that caused her to worry even more.


End file.
